Lemonaid
by Yukiume
Summary: CH.5: SASUSAKU-Home. Sakura reflects on the aftermath of war with a midnight swim in the lake and is joined by the one person she had build walls to keep out. Will she be able to find the healing her heart sorely needs? - LEMONAID is now a collection of SasuSaku/ItaSaku anthology oneshots. -
1. SasuSaku: Physical Riposte

**LEMON-AID**

Lemon-aid, lemon-aid, freshly _squeezed_ lemon-aid!

This will be a collection of PWP one-shots that I wrote or will be writing and posting in due course. Every one of the stories here will feature **Haruno Sakura** with various characters from Naruto-verse.

**Naruto-verse is by Kishimoto Masahashi.**

* * *

**1. SasuSaku: Physical Riposte**

**Partner:** Uchiha Sasuke  
**Venue:** Yakiniku Q  
**Situation:** Dinner with Konoha 11  
**Challenge:** One hand

* * *

Sakura gingerly slipped her right arm under the table and drummed her fingers venomously on her kneecap. He must be having a death-wish for calling _her_, the protégé of the Godaime Hokage and sole-surviving Sannin a weakling. However, attacking a teammate is frowned upon, so she had to think of another way to teach that chauvinist Uchiha pig a lesson he will never forget.

He was seated to her right and to her left was the wall. Directly across her was Naruto and beside him was Ino. Beside Sasuke was Neji and the rest of Konoha 11 were scattered around the table.

She observed his sickeningly aloof disposition. His elbows pressed on the tabletop, fingers intertwined and his nose rested on the bridge his hand created. _Just 'perfect'. _She rolled her eyes. _I'll make you pay. _

Sliding her hand across onto his left thigh, she felt the roughened texture of nylon against her skin and the tensing of his muscle at the sudden contact. She propped the elbow of her free arm up on the table and covered her mouth with a clenched fist to obscure the nefarious smile on her lips, when he cocked his head minutely over and glared at her through menacing obsidian eyes. If it were anything, it only served to amplify her confidence.

She returned his gaze with rivaling intensity and allowed her smile to reflect through her jade orbs into his as she slipped her hand further into his inner thigh, molding his taut flesh in her palm suggestively and savouring the narrowing of his pupils when he finally caught on with her intentions.

Cerebral commands for his body to fight her were left unheeded as he felt her crawl down to his knee and back up again, this time brushing against his organ before journeying the said route over, repeating and making his blood rush to his anatomy.

"Stop it." He rasped under his breath, loud enough only for their ears.

She smirked, "Are we talking now?", sarcasm emanated from her tone as she squeezed the portion of flesh close to his enlargement, relishing the almost audible gasp he let out against his hands.

Just as he was about to breathe a scathing remark, she raked her nails along his length through the fabric, causing all rational thoughts to fly out the window. She continued grazing her nails towards his tip where she lingered and increased the pressure before proceeding back down to his groin, running the cycle over and over. Gritting his teeth behind his bridged hands, his mind staved in futile effort for his body to disregard the pleasure of her deft fingers as the fluids within him rose up a notch.

Cupping his hardness against her palm, she squeezed it at the right amount of pressure to draw out subtle reactions from the usually composed Uchiha. He emitted a mute groan when she quickened the pace of her kneading hand; it was so close to driving him insane. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he shut them, cursing Sakura for having the upper hand.

"Teme!"

Startled, his eyes flew wide open and he looked across the table at the noisy blonde. Her hand had halted its movements as well; apparently she too was not unfazed by the unanticipated interruption. "What?" He had intended his tone to be as impassive as it always was, and shocked even himself when it came out as a hiss.

She smiled evilly behind her fist, delighted that he was progressively coming undone with each passing second. So to reward her little _toy_ further, she shifted inconspicuously and slipped her hand into his pants, under his boxes, all in a quick motion, while watching him try, _if he could_, to focus on their teammate's jabber.

He suppressed the urge to moan when her fingers closed around his heated length and slid his foreskin down, enjoying the feel of her cool hand against his warm, raw flesh.

She taunted, rudely snapping him out of his reverie, "Sasuke-kun, it's not polite to ignore someone when they are talking to you."

"Hn."

That answer was enough to satisfy Naruto and the eager blonde continued reiterating his tale of their team's latest ANBU mission to the Country of Snow to the Konoha 11 guests, all who remained oblivious to the wanton actions of the two at the far end.

He glared at her again with those midnight pools of black, reflecting such anger, wrath and lust that Sakura, herself, felt the coil within her tightened. Stroking her thumb on his sensitive shaft, she mentally noted each bump of protruding vein as she made her way up, then she brushed his tip, deliberately smearing the drop of moisture and wetting her digit slick, making him to shudder involuntarily. She caressed slow circles on the head, before moving down to his base.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and now buried his eyes in his bridged hands to hold out from the pleasure as she pumped him, her nimble appendages holding his member in a tight grip. His hip now bucked slightly with every pound of her hand and he was careening closer and closer to the edge. _Oh god…_

She slid the napkin under the table with her free hand and covered over her busy one, capping his head in the fabric as she worked him harder and faster with perfect friction. She knew he was going to reach his climax from the rigidness of his organ and asked in a soft tone, "Do you want it?"

_No, bitch! I don't want you give me a _fucking_ hand-job, under a _fucking_ table, in _fucking_ crowded restaurant._ And he nodded unintentionally.

With a smirk on her features, she channeled chakra to her ministering palm, sending waves of vibrations onto his length, intensifying the sensations of her every move. He lost it.

Abruptly turning to grab her in a tight embrace, he muffled his moans against the hollow of her neck and fisted her coral locks, spilling himself into the napkin she so _thoughtfully_ placed over his tip.

As his senses came flooding back to him, he realized that he had just climaxed in the presence of guests, in a public place and he could feel all eyes on his back. He didn't move an inch away from her. He heard Naruto go berserk, shouting at the top of his lungs for him to get off their female teammate.

Her palms now rested one on his back and the other to the back of his head, pressing him closer to her in a tender clutch. She cunningly informed that he was overwhelmed with grief and was pouring his heart out to her and sought politely to provide them with privacy. Everyone scooted out of their seats and left, managing to drag clamorous Naruto out with them after a long while.

"Damn you, Sakura." He drawled in a low voice against her nape.

"Shh… Everything's fine now, baby." She cooed into his ear with a sly smirk on her lips. _That'll teach him._ "And I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**A/N:** How was it?

I will take requests. Though, I will not match Sakura with the following:  
Orochimaru (hell no!), Lee, Gai, Kankuro, Kisame, Haku and Shino, because they are all fugly, except for Haku, who is too girly it would become a yuri.

No yuri or OCs either.

**Let the games begin! ***clap clap*


	2. SasuSaku: My Father's PA

Hi people, last week had been chaotic from the natural disasters happening in Japan and I was feeling rather downcast about the whole issue. I would like to take this opportunity to have every reader who reads this chapter take a moment of silence in memory of those whom have been lost. Thank you for your understanding and may their good souls rest in peace.

* * *

**LEMON-AID**

Now to our oneshot!

Those of you who are reading this for 'free'! One chapter of lemon-aid cost you one review. Don't be the kind that checks-in to hotels and grab the complimentary toiletries, then when room service replenish them, you steal them again. Come on, cheapskates! XD *smacks your asses one by one*

This is going out to my little twin sister, **annee loves sasusaku**. Go read her works! (Find her link in my favourite authors list) Here's to you, Annee! *hearts* Enjoy.

* * *

**2. SasuSaku: My Father's P.A.**

**Partner:** Uchiha Sasuke  
**Venue:** Our world - Uchiha Corp.  
**Situation:** In his office  
**Challenge:** See-no-touch

* * *

The first time he saw her in Uchiha Corp. was a month ago. She was his father's new personal assistant. What caught his attention wasn't the fact that she had strange rosette locks and haunting jade orbs, but what did was her oh-not-so-concealed creamy thighs and the sashay of her round hips whenever she ambled by. She would constantly manage to brush against his skin or made some other form of physical contact each time they crossed paths. It was driving him up the wall. He wanted her and he wanted her bad.

He sighed, suppressing the licentious ideas into the recesses of his mind. Two knocks distracted him from his trail of thoughts and he straightened himself on his black leather swivel chair and instructed. "Come in."

The door swung open and she entered, closing it behind her with a swing of her hips as her hands were busied with a stack of papers.

She had her long tresses bundled on her head in a semi-messy bun, coral strands spilled down from the sides amplifying the natural beauty of her features and the frameless spectacles accentuated her mesmerizing emeralds. Her cleavage peeked out from between the divided material of her white blouse that was purposely fastened from the third button downwards and the slit of her black pencil skirt stop short of her hips.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Fugaku has directed me to have you execute these documents A.S.A.P."

His lungs forgot how to work and he was close to hyperventilating the moment he caught a glimpse of her inviting bosoms when she bent over to place the workload on his desk. He chastised himself inwardly and succeeded with an impassive reply. "Just Sasuke will do."

She gave him that smile, the one that portrayed chastity and innocence. Approaching with a sensuous gait, she positioned herself between him and his table, leaning in with palms on the handles of his chair. She reduced the proximity of their noses, halting just before contact and exhaled a breath of heated air against his lips. "Sasuke-kun..."

Obsidian glared lustfully into jade as he pressed forward to claim her lips, failing when she recoiled abruptly. He reached for her waist and was rewarded with a punishing whip on his hands. She wagged her index finger at him with a teasing smirk. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... No touching."

He growled, pursuing again but only benefited with the same result.

Taking slow strides back, she maneuvered to sit on his tabletop. Her hands laboured at loosening every one of the buttons on her blouse in an agonizing crawl, unveiling herself little by little. Finally, she tossed her shirt in his direction and he seized it in his fist, crunched it to his nose and inhaled in a whiff of rose, jasmine and sex, before flinging it aside, returning his attention to the succubus in his forefront.

The red lingerie was barely sufficient to shield her modesty from view and her crowing buds protruded from behind the thin fabric so conspicuously, he fantasized of feeling the texture of lace when he takes her nipple under his tongue and between his teeth. He snarled at the thought like an untamed predator. Enjoying the reactions she drew from him, she proceeded to unclasp the front hook of her bra, daintily slipping it away to expose her supple flesh to hungry onyx eyes.

The urge to have her wreathing under him was becoming increasingly urgent and with her disallowing his touch made the need severely unbearable. He watched fixedly as she lifted a finger to her tongue and licked it suggestively, emitting a low hum as she closed her mouth over, sucking, then sliding it out with a slippery pop. With that same moist digit, she pressed it to his lips, delighting him with that single contact and permitted him to taste her moisten finger like a child would a lollipop while his intense gaze remained locked on hers.

Lowering his lashes, he groaned against her intrusive appendage, twirling his tongue around it to relish her flavour with his taste buds. He grunted louder as a jolt of pleasure shot through his spine when she massaged the hardness beneath his tented pants with the base of her crimson Jimmy Choo's. _Minx…_ He swiped to grab at her wrist but she slipped her finger and hand away in time, reminding him of her rule with a sly smile; tormenting him further by intensifying the pressure on his enlargement. He hissed, throwing his head against the leather.

Shifting herself and wriggling to pool the skirt at her hips, she placed her stilettos on either handle bars of his chair, spreading her legs apart and prominently exhibited her matching lingerie set to the dangerously aroused male before her.

His dark eyes absorbed the movement of her hand as it traveled from her thigh to her abdomen, deliberately avoiding her womanhood, to meet the other at her bosoms, letting a moan of his name escape her lips. Then she journeyed back down over the same route, halting now at her inner thigh. He hitched his breath in anticipation as her fingers ghosted over her delicate flower atop the lace. She propped herself back on the elbow of her free arm while her middle digit sustained its ministration above the fabric.

Hooking her feet through the handle bars, she hauled his chair towards her, bringing him closer along with it. Her finger circled faster now and her keen moaning lured him like a hypnotic melody. He was so near to her sex that he could practically smell the musky scent of her arousal percolating her thong and it tempted him so much to bury his face between her legs and lap savagely at her heated center.

All logical and licit rationales left him in an instant as he hastily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Wrapping his fingers around his shaft, he worked himself, since he had determined by now that she will not be granting him assistance.

"That's right Sasuke-kun, harder." She encouraged with a tone that was directive yet sensual all together.

"Hn." He complied, picturing himself rapidly plunging his aching member into her tight sheath instead. As he did, his noir eyes never wavered from her fingers, which were now sliding the dampened material of her panties aside, revealing her slick and glistening femininity. She stroked herself and gave a strangled gasp, jerking her hips upwards, almost touching his lips and it took an awful amount of resistance to not slide his tongue between her soft folds.

He groaned as he observed her emit a small yelp the moment she penetrated herself, again thrusting upwards giving him a clear view of her plunging digit, fluids of her arousal splattering a little with every insertion.

Tightening the pressure around his length, he increased his pace; syncing his movements with that of hers till the sounds of both their frantic breathing sang a cadence song. He halted when she extricated her lubricated finger and pointed to beckon him. Inclining forward, he took it in his mouth and suckled it, ensuring that he savoured all there was to be savoured of her juices.

The serrated edges of his teeth grazed her slick appendage as she gently retracted it back, allowing him plant a kiss on it before returning to her sopping womanhood. Establishing that his mysterious coal orbs, consumed with immense want and need, were still affixed on her, she glided two fingers along her slit in a snail-like speed. She smirked in satisfaction, when he gave an almost audible gasp as she buried the two digits into her core, crying, "Ngh... Sasuke-kun, you feel so fucking good..."

His mind was incredibly lost at that juncture and he stood, violently shoving his chair aside and was intending to ram his rigid staff into her, to educate her that no one, _no one_, plays with Uchiha Sasuke and gets away scot-free. The rosette immediately retaliated, raising her stilettos to his chest and dug the pointed heel into his flesh, holding him at bay.

He growled viciously, shaking himself harder as his fluids strained to find release. Her moans were louder and her hips bucked with every intense thrust of her fingers. Their corybantic panting once more in rhythm and their movements were on par. Both rapidly approaching emancipation.

With a high pitched shrill of his name and a final plunge, she yielded to pleasure, arching her quivering body off his desk and walls convulsing around her digits. Simultaneously, he angled over her and propped his idle palm against the table. With another two fervent strokes of his shaft and a broken gruff, he expelled forth, soiling the valley of her breasts and her abdomen with his seed.

Coming down from his high, he lifted his eyelids and found her gazing back. His attention soon averted to her stirring fingers which smeared his secretions on her skin and brought a drop to her mouth, humming provocatively.

He emitted a feral snarl. Despite his earlier release, he remained aroused, not having had the chance to enter her slick womanhood. Positioning his still enlarged thickness at her gate, his lips parted in a silent moan as he pushed his tip into her.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Exasperation evidently resonated in the tone of voice.

Onyx eyes that were blankly fixated on the same spot since she had arrived, twitched to meet her annoyed jades across the room, breaking out from his reverie. The rosette stood with her arms folded to her chest. Her brows knitted together and the vein at her temple jutted in irritation. The urgent tapping of her stiletto warned that she was losing her patience.

"Please sign the documents."

He shook his head faintly to cleanse his mind of the simulating daydream. "Hn. I'll have my secretary take it down when I'm done. Thank you."

"As you wish..." She answered with a polite bow.

The very minute she left the room with her alluring sashay, he glanced down at himself and groan, throwing his body back against the leather. His black Armani pants was sodden at the crotch and his organ was stiff, begging for a second release.

"Great." He cursed under his breath. It seems like he and the men's room will be fondly acquainted in the next couple of months.

* * *

**A/N:** Muahaha! I gotcha! All in the mind of a dominatrix.

You won't believe how many frigid showers I had to take just to complete this story.

Sex-sex will come in due time. Let's see your response.

Don't just read and add this to your favourites or subscription. Please leave a **review **if I did good. **Review** if you want the next chapter.**  
**


	3. ItaSaku: In Midst of War

**LEMON-AID**

Welcome **ItaSaku lovers** to my Lemon-aid stand. As my SasuSaku followers may tell you, this is a collection of oneshots featuring our all time favourite pinkette with various characters from Naruto-verse (Character Category will change according to my latest pairing). Requests are welcomed.

**SasuSaku fans**: Thank you so much for your unfailing reviews. As some of you have requested that I write a sequel for My Father's P.A., I shall do so. Therefore, stay tuned for more promising oneshots! Love…

* * *

**3. ItaSaku: In Midst of War**

**Partner:** Uchiha Itachi  
**Venue:** Konoha Hospital  
**Situation:** Doctor-Patient

* * *

It was the middle of war between Konohagakure and the Hidden Grass Village. Casualties were aplenty and deaths, bountiful. The cacophony of wails, cries and occasional explosions from the ongoing battle played like a dissonant song on a jammed turntable. Most medics were deployed outfield and a few were allocated to remain here, in the hospital, tending to patients. Sakura was one of them.

Her frantic footsteps echoed through the elongated corridors amidst the chaos, running towards the intensive care unit where she had been summoned. She was not aware of the condition of the patient she was assigned to, but to have received orders from Tsunade herself, despite the Hokage having her unflagging attention on the rampant discord, meant that this person, whoever he or she was, was someone important. That or, the victim was in a state far worse than expected. Though she was sure it would be the former.

Coral tied up tresses fluttered with way of the wind as her feet carried her as fast as they could, passing by the lab to grab a couple of vials before proceeding out again. Ignoring the groans coming from the infirmary as she sprinted by, she burst through the double doors of the ward and set the chakra restoring serums down on the counter. She sterilized her hands before spinning around to acknowledge her patient.

She gawked in utter bewilderment, falling back against the counter for support. Her charge, or so it seems, was seated at the edge of the bed, looking as serene as ever.

Her jade orbs traveled from over his form to the white vest that any ANBU personnel would possess, strewed haphazardly atop the sheets. Said vest was the only indication showing that this man had indeed been in battle, yet his skin remained unblemished and noir locks held neatly back in a low ponytail. His eyes, those mysterious pools of midnight, assimilated her presence, analyzing her abilities as chief medic.

Her mind was reeling, as she scanned him from afar. To say that she was afraid of him, this man, would be an understatement. How she wanted so much to just dash out the doors and delegate her job to a random underdog, but she knew well enough not to. She was chief medic after all and as superior in command, it was befitting that the captain-commander of ANBU's assassination squad, Uchiha Itachi, would be her patient in times like these.

Swallowing a gulp to dampen her rapidly drying throat, she took a cautious stride forward, watching him with weary eyes. Then she saw it, a flinch across his apathetic features. She stopped dead in her tracks, heart thumping overtime. The twitch of his hand that pressed over the black lycra shirt brought her attention to the wound on his right abdomen she hadn't noticed it earlier, due to the colour of the material.

Immediately rushing to his front, she gingerly removed his obstructing palm from view. Though the gash did not seem at all major on the surface, she knew better from experience what was happening internally and hesitated none. Gripping the blood sodden shirt in her fists, she violently ripped it apart from the hem and tossed it into the biohazard bin nearby.

She caught him grimace when she pressed her cold chakra enhanced palm to his flesh. "Am I hurting you, Uchiha-senpai?"

His eyelids descended as he spoke for the first time that evening. "No."

It was expected, his short one-worded reply. She averted her focus back onto her administering palm, realising for a brief moment that the discomfort, which had disseminated during the time her sole concern was his wellbeing, was returning. Having _the_ Uchiha Itachi in the same room was something almost unfathomable, even more so in a _hospital_ and _injured_ for crying out loud.

Exhaling silently, she ridded herself of the ridiculous tension, noting that she was probably the only one who was affected by the other's presence. The sensation of his taut muscles rippling with every breath he took distracted her, causing her jade orbs to trail from the back of her hand to the flesh beneath.

She was inwardly enthralled by the architecture of his flawlessly sculpted torso that put even the great Picasso to shame; and his facial features carved to absolute perfection, Adonis himself was no match to such beauty. Yes, beauty. Deny as she might, this man was beautiful in a masculine sort of way.

A strange stirring in her chest caught her by surprise and her chakra faltered. She was careless. Obsidian eyes opened, meeting hers questionably. "Is anything a problem, Sakura-san?"

"E-eh?" Her eyes fell back down, cheeks glowing pink. "I-iie, iie-desu. Sor—."

She cut off mid-sentence when his hand pressed against the small of her back, closing what little proximity there was between their bodies. His exhalations were warm against her nape as he uttered almost teasingly. "Why are you nervous?"

Her palm at his abdomen flew to meet her other, one on each side of his broad shoulders in an attempt to cleave herself away, only to have the man before her growl and clamped his lips onto her neck. She gasped in shock as her strength left her to fend for herself.

Leaning all of her weight onto his for support, she had wanted to fight him off; to not succumb to the pleasure of his kisses at her Achilles heel, but all was futile the moment he suckled her flesh. She moaned aloud, her hands now traveled over his tones biceps, squeezing them in approval of his ministrations. Her head tilted slightly, against her will, permitting him further access to her unconcealed skin.

They had to stop. This is a hospital. In the middle of war no less. "U-Uchiha se-senpai..." She had intended her tone to be of authority and power, much like when she was teaching some underling a good lesson, but his name released from her lips like a moan, pleading for more of his pleasurable kisses.

He paused, moving back just so he could look into her eyes. She saw in his hazed onyx what she identified to be sensuality and lust. "Itachi." He instructed in his low baritone, smooth as silk that did nothing but cause moisture to pool between her legs. His hand weaved into her hair from the back of her neck causing the hair-tie to slip off and rosette locks to cascade effortlessly down slightly passed her shoulders.

"Itachi-senpai. We should st—."

All in a flash, his pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist, lifted and had her straddle him as he laid himself down on the hospital bed. His hardness added pressure against her sex and she went weak, collapsing over him. He leaned up to lock with her lips in a searing kiss, one she had never experienced in all her twenty years of life.

She moaned; all guard slipping away with each passing second. Opening the doors of her cavern, she invited him to enter and he did, entangling his tongue with hers in a dance of passion, initially delicate then progressively heated. His hands traveled from her back to her ass, groping the halves in each palm, leading her in a sensual rocking motion that provided them both with pleasure inexorable.

Her muffled cries of gratification reverberated in both their mouths as he coerced her body to his every unspoken command. Though his touch was consumed with immense need, he remained gentle with her, caressing, like the wind was to the fragile petals of a cherry blossom that she is. Her body moved on its own accord, grinding against his excited enlargement through the fabric of both their clothes; her kisses, raging and craving for more of his taste. She swept her tongue across the jagged edges of his teeth before breaking apart for air and he growled, primal and low, taking the opportunity to roll her under him.

Pinning her wrists at either side of her head, he attacked her neck hungrily, creeping to the back of her ear. She yelped involuntarily from the boosted voltage of pleasure that coursed through the fibers of her being when his teeth nibbled the lobe of her ear. This man was the epitome of all things carnal; the god of fornication incarnate and he need not even try. "Se-senpai…"

Jade met the colour of scarlet when he lifted from her nape, to gaze into her eyes; bloodline limit activated from irrepressible desire. "Itachi." He reiterated his order with features impassive, tightening the grip on her hands.

The blood red crimsons, beautiful in their own right, caused her sex to pulsate in anticipation of the satisfaction they promise. "I-Itachi…" She complied hesitantly, finding it unfamiliar, yet surprised how each syllable effortlessly rolled out from her lips. "Please…"

He understood, though how he knew what she sought was beyond her. He wasn't declared a genius for no useful reason. His hands released their iron grip on her wrists and shifted to unzip her vest forcefully, breaking the metal at the end. His eyes lingered on her mounds through the pink lace before leaning in for another sensual kiss. With her own, she threaded over the smooth texture of lycra, gathering up the material so she could feel his skin as she returned his kisses with wanton fervour. He thrust his hip forward against her, giving an indication of what was to come and drawing from her a small whimper.

When they broke apart, he worked at removing her skirt, tossing it to a corner and basked in the glory of her shielded womanhood. Her breath hitched as his fingers grazed over the lace from her pelvic bone to her plane of her toned abdomen, then proceeded back to hook themselves at the hem of her lingerie, slowly dragging it down with his hands to reveal her glistening entrance. He growled highly aroused by her womanly scent.

Positioning himself between her thighs, he made an experimental flick at her clit, sending her straight to heaven and back. She could feel him smirking between her legs. _Oh god…_ "S-Sen—. Itachi… Onegai…"

He relented to her plea by sliding his tongue between the folds of her flesh, slowly and sensually, relishing the flavor of her moisture as the pinkette bucked her hips wordlessly begging for more. Her eyelids squeezed tightly shut and her fists clasped the sheet beneath, an attempt to endure the sensations bestowed each time he stroked her sensitive bundle of nerves.

So absorbed she was in her pleasure that _when_ his hand snaked up her torso to cup her breast went unnoticed and so remained the other at where his tongue was, two fingers teasing the entrance of her secret place. Awareness tided back in, like waters surging through broken dam fortifications, the moment his deft appendages penetrated her little by little in accordance with the unhurried strokes of his tongue. She emitted a sound crossed between a sigh and a cry as he sheathed entirely into her, moving now ever so slowly out of her enveloping walls then lingering at the outskirts before slipping in again.

With whatever strength her body could conjure, she lifted her head slightly just enough to glance down at the ANBU commander and his stained incarnadine eyes stared back, transmitting images of exactly what he intended to do to her and with her though his captivating illusions. The coil in her abdomen flared agonizingly as she fast approached her peak and when he released her from the brief genjutsu, she gasped hard, flopping against the hospital bed. All self-restrain left her as did her dignity. "Senpaii! I'm going to…"

"Itachi." He hissed indignantly. His tongue lapped hungrily and his twin digits pumping relentlessly into her womanhood.

"Ahh…" No coherent words could she form any further.

Her fingers creased the sheets causing jagged rifts to form on its surface. Her screams and moans reverberated menacing around them and her eyes shut tightly with body frenziedly moving on its own accord against his lips and tongue. Every passing second was tormenting as he nurtured her need, coaxing for her to liberate herself unto him.

She bucked her hips when he curved his fingers to stroke a spot that she never knew existed within her. Tipping her head back and shrilling in cue with a deafening explosion nearby, she found exoneration with her walls pulsating in ruthless clamps on his digits. He held her down in place by her hips as her back arched a perfect bridge, body tumultuously trembling as she embraced her climax, pouring herself into his mouth while he guided her through her ethereal bliss.

After what seemed like the longest most intense orgasm in her life, she collapsed onto the bed, body fatigued and wan. Her bosoms heaved frantically and eyelids fluttered close giving way to exhaustion.

Little or no heed was paid to the man when he shifted from his place between her legs to position over her dormant form. Leaning to her ear, he spoke, smooth baritone of his voice traveled to her ears, "I will have you, princess.", though her mind failed to register the true meaning of his words as her consciousness waned. The sensation of his lips brushing the skin of her nape was the last mindful contact her body permitted before she slipped away into tranquil slumber.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this oneshot will be continued… I know that the lemon isn't much, because I wanted this one to be more than just a fling and it's a build up for the upcoming ones. So stay tuned.

**Review.**


	4. SasuSaku: My Father's PA II

**LEMON-AID**

Hi guys, I'm returning to SasuSaku this week because that's where my inspiration flows from. So as promised, here is the sequel to 'My Father's P.A.'.

This is for **ANNEE** (**annee love sasusaku**), my lovely twin, as a reward. ^_^ Love ya. Enjoy. *waggles brows*

* * *

**4. SasuSaku: My Father's P.A. II**

**Partner:** Uchiha Sasuke  
**Venue:** Our world - in an Elevator  
**Situation:** Power failure  
**Challenge: **Blow? What blow?

* * *

The next time he saw her again was in the afternoon a week later, while making his way down to the lobby when she joined him in the elevator at the fifteenth storey. Every muscle in his body tensed involuntarily the very second her glistening jades met his own dark smoldering ones and before he was able to catch his retreating breath an affable smile graced her pink lips, throwing his usually genius mind into a haze.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha," came the tantalizing lilt of her voice as she bowed politely in greeting.

Her rosette tresses cascaded downwards finding affinity with gravity while the bright red cherry blossom pinned the rest of her bangs to the side, eliminating all visual obstructions to her beauty. The white spaghetti top that hugged her slender form gave prominence to her womanly curves in all the right places while the slit of her maroon skirt revealed more than should be exposed of her thigh and the crossed holes of her fishnet stockings exhibited hints of her creamy skin beneath.

Taking a deep inaudible inhale to calm his raging testosterone, he donned his typical stoic expression and signature smirk that commanded all women to prostrate in his glory. "Sasuke will do."

The look deterred her none and she spoke with a sweet unwavering tone as she positioned herself beside him, grazing his arm unintentionally. "Sasuke-kun."

He shuddered. The bulge behind his ash gray pants was progressively increasing in size. How was she able to do this, without really doing anything at all? He resisted the urge to steal a peek at her from the side, but instead observed her though the mirrors of the four walls surrounding them.

His eyes traveled from the bare skin of her neck over her twin mounds to the round of her ass. _Damn… _God must have been smoking pot when he made this beauty_. _He attempted conversation by first mutely clearing his throat. "Would you care to—."

She screamed, clinging onto his arm instinctively when the elevator violently jerked and lights flickered. The clanging sound of the cables beyond view reverberated through the metal fortifications and the ground beneath their feet quaked treacherously. He strove to steady himself and her by bringing his free hand to grip the back mirror, but failed miserably when she lost her balance, dragging him down alongside her. She whimpered and desperately huddled into his frame, seeking refuge from the terrifying circumstance. Clutching her in his arms, he uttered 'hn's as comforting as he could to quell the rosette's sobs of fear.

Everything soon came to a grinding halt and the elevator was submersed into complete darkness. No audible sound reached their ears save for their own frenzied breathing. Her fists creased the material of his pressed black shirt while her face remained buried in the crevasse of his nape. The tiny hairs at the back of his neck stood on ends when her heated breath blew against his skin. He was sure the organ in his pants was twitching, betraying the severity of the situation they were in.

He decided to break the silence. "Ms. Haruno…"

She shifted in his arms and lifted her head off his collarbone, narrowing her pupils to discern his features in the shadows. "My apologies. I shouldn't have pulled you down with me. What are we to do now?"

"Hn." He stood, leaving her and fumbled his way to the control panel to jab at the buttons randomly, hoping to activate the alarm. Futility was the result of his attempt and he cursed, slamming an anguished fist on the panel before averting both banging fists to the door. Heaving an anguished sigh, he turned in time to clutch onto the pinkette who was clumsily stumbling around in the darkness, in search for him.

"So-sorry…" She muttered.

Her entire weight had him pinned against the sidewall of the lift and her hands rested on his hard chest while her bosoms pressed onto his flesh. He swallowed a gulp when he noticed the green of her eyes, flustered and yearning, spoke lengths of what beheld him in this enshrouding darkness. "What are you doing?" He drawled.

She gave no response, but instead traced her fingers over the crisp material of his shirt to the collar where they hooked themselves at the hem to expose his neck. With a pace most taunting, her heated exhale fanned against his slightly cooler skin causing tingles to spread through every fiber of his being and his breath to hitch. He swore he had heard a diminutive feminine chuckle of amusement at his reaction and bit back a groan when her lips sealed over his fluctuating pulse.

He would stop her if only the words could liberate themselves from his throat or if his palms could pry themselves away from the lithe body warming his.

Her tongue traveled to the secret place behind his ear and caressed the weakness he knew not existed, while the other hand that remained on his ribs strayed over his taut abdomen, slowly as though mentally counting each and every bump of muscle to finally cup the bulge of his pants. The contact threw his mind into disarray as he stood against the wall completely surrendering himself to the woman who could deliver temptatious delights with just the sway of her hips.

Her lips progressed back down to his jaw line, across his chin where she lingered for more than a second before journeying the route to bestow unbiased attention to the other side. The slight bucks of his groin synced themselves with the molding of her palm as his body abandoned its restrains. He tipped his head back and his inhalations grew erratic when the fluids within his hidden length threatened to surge forth. Out came the incomplete name that found freedom from his throat, "Sa-ku—."

She halted all ministrations abruptly, denying the release his organ sought and retracted away, though not enough for her warmth to depart from him entirely. The shadows could not hinder his eyes from detecting the sly smile playing on her lips. He reached out to lug her back in where he wanted her and before he knew what was happening she crashed her mouth over his in a hunger that disconcerted him. He stumbled with his back once again pressed to the mirror and his lips eagerly responding to the pair that lavished sensuality and lust. Her arms wound themselves around his nape keeping him in the closest proximity possible. They had to break for air some time and he intended to wield that as leverage to reverse the dominant role. No Uchiha was ever the passive player. _Never_ ever.

She coaxed his tongue to enter her cavern to meet hers halfway and taste off each other. The soft moan she issued made him grunt an approval. Then the opportunity came when she cleaved herself away for air, but what he wasn't anticipating was for her to slide down to the floor in a crawl. Her emerald eyes stayed fixed onto his onyx while her sultry-red nails raked the fabric of his shirt as she leveled herself at his groin. His eyes widen as realization set in, that he was to be served today. In his office building. In a broken down elevator. In the dark. And _that_... was arousing.

The pressure of her lips at the tent of his pants was reason enough for a groan to escape him and when her fingers massaged his bulge, he clenched his fists tightly in her rosette locks. She began working at the buckle of his pants and zipper. Then hooking her fingers at the waistband of his boxers, she lowered it and greeted his exposed member with a pleased sigh. His size… well, let us just say it was more than fitting for a man of his caliber.

Sakura grasped him with three cold fingers wrapping around the shaft and positioned his tip to her lips. The heated exhalations of her breath fanned against the sensitive skin causing his member to throb in expectation of the contact it so yearned for. The first sensation that caused him to jerk unintentionally was the experimental flick of her deft tongue on the head of his erection. The next was her thumb rubbing at the base while her lips ghosted down the side of his length brushing ever so slightly then traveling up again. Back at the top, her tongue made a broad circular swipe around him, pushing the layer of foreskin down a little to reveal more of his heated flesh. Taking time in its slowest and sweetest form, she closed her mouth over and slid past his tip going down as low as she could go.

Sasuke felt the warm moisture of her cavern envelope him and swore he discovered epiphany when his crown hit the back of her throat. Emitting a raspy groan, his fingers fold and unfolded in her hair, when the serrated edges of her teeth grazed his manhood. He knew she was smirking triumphantly as she slid him out with a slick audible sound. "Am I too rough with you, Sa-su-ke-kun?"

_Damn this minx._ She always had a way with him. Speaking his name with lust resonating in every uttered syllable. "Hn."

"Oh well then..." She muttered casually with a shrug and abruptly forced every inch of his enlargement into her waiting mouth, pumping and sucking at a pressure exceeding his limit.

"Fuck!" He ground with a burst of air, ebony eyes widening as she rocked her head back and forth at a pace that sent him careening towards the edge faster than he imagined. His knees almost gave out on him. _Almost_. The pleasure she bestowed was beyond words. With each downward motion of her head, she ensured to swirl her tongue over the protruding veins, shooting shivers up his spine.

He could feel the fluids within him gathering at his tip, tightening as she increased her suction. The sound of liquid swirling in her mouth as she swallowed him was music to his ears. He was fast approaching release and struggled to deliver an impending warning. "Sa-kura, I'm-ah… gonna—."

She stopped her bobbing motion and glided back leaving only his tip in her mouth where she suckled gently and roughed her tongue in broad circles as though she was pacifying an angry wound.

He grunted in frustration at her deliberate and successful attempt to deprive him of sexual euphoria and was about to shove himself deep down her throat when she slipped completely away. She smiled a smile so sweet and innocent, he was certain it had to be immoral. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Spoke the voice tainted with mockery.

No response could escape him. His mind was a smorgasbord of jumbled words and his body a plain for feeling and sensation. He stiffened when she lapped at the head of his erection, tasting him, wetting him further. She proceeded to gently suck at the underside of his length, gliding her tongue over the uneven bumps of vein. He thrust his hip forward mindlessly, drawing from her an amused chuckle. He pulled on her coral tresses, wordlessly indicating what he needed from her yet all she did was tease. Teased by nibbling on his foreskin. Teased by asking him what he wanted or needed although she already knew the answer. He was losing his patience.

"Is this what you want?" She wrapped all five fingers around his enlargement and commenced stroking him in a crawl. "Or... Is it this?" Splitting her lips apart, she scraped her teeth against his thickness as he entered her mouth, ensuring that he felt the pain in equivalent amounts as he did pleasure.

Sasuke gasped at the sensations granted by the pink-haired seductress at his feet. 'How long he would hold out' was no question for debate. He was already there; right at the very tip. Another stroke or two would be sufficient to send him plummeting down towards Hell. His fingers that tangled in her hair were in death grips. Whether he was hurting her or not wasn't something he was going to concern himself with. She deserved it anyway.

The stroking of his member, the lapping of her tongue at his tip and her other hand which found its way to massage his globes in sync with her other ministrations were enough to drive him reeling from sensory overload. He emitted a loud shout of her name as she nurtured his need sending him over the edge, expelling himself into her opened mouth with quick powerful bursts. She took what she could of his seed in her mouth but the rapid spasms of his manhood caused him to slip away, spurting whatever hot remains from his tip onto her face and bosoms.

His chest heaved dangerously as Sasuke came down from his high to gaze at the woman at his feet. Her angelic face was soiled in his secretions and yet her sweet sensuous smile remained on her lips. Her darkened emeralds fixed themselves onto his midnight eyes as she grasped his slightly flaccid organ in her hand and licked the remaining droplets that collected at the tip. This woman was insatiable and enticingly inviting. He groaned and tilted his head back against the mirror when he felt his member tumesce once more when she captured him whole in her mouth.

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** *twirls around and faints* HOW HOT WAS THAT?  
^_^v "Who enjoys seeing Sasuke being handed to raise your hands!"  
I noticed that my one-shots are getting longer… Hmm… Not long more now till sex-sex.** Review** **please**.


	5. SasuSaku: Home

**LEMON-AID**

Hi people! It's been a very long time. So I was thinking that since I have made you guys wait more than 2 years for this, it's time to reward you. Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have been all waiting for, I present you Sex-Sex with a passive Sakura.

* * *

**5. SasuSaku: Home**

**Partner**: Uchiha Sasuke  
**Venue**: Outskirts of Konoha  
**Situation**: Post Great Shinobi War  
**Challenge**: To submit or not to submit?

* * *

Sakura breathed out a heavy sigh - one, possibly, of relief and maybe another, to release the tension of always having to constantly be aware of her surroundings which had become second nature to her since the war began. However, that was the past now. The war is now a part of history. A story that will be told generations over generations to the young ones by their grandparents and teachers of how the Great Shinobi Alliance had valiantly fought their battle against Uchiha Madara and emerged triumphant. A day that all shinobi and non-shinobi alike will have forever etched in their memories. She was proud to be a part of that alliance. The peace that she and the world had so longed for had finally arrived.

She had strayed a distance from Konoha, or what is left of it, and found herself by the lake, unable to recall how she got here in the first place. Although the war was over, everyone was still working very hard to rebuild and restore Konoha to its former glory or better. Specifically, she had been assisting with the reconstruction of the hospital and once in a while, tending to the recovering injured at the medical barracks. She may be a medic but it was natural for her body to ache from all the stress she had placed on it.

Without giving it more thought, the rosette unzipped her Haruno vest and allowed it to land haphazardly on the ground behind her. She did the same with her medic apron, skirt and boots, letting the light of the moon glaze her milky skin with a mystical glow. Slowly, she approached the water, breaking its perfect surface with her feet and entered fully into its calming embrace. Sakura treaded lightly in the lake to the farthest end and came to rest her back against the rocks.

Peering towards the midnight sky, Sakura observed the moon shining majestically from behind the whimsical clouds like something only found in masterpieces. The breeze gracefully swayed the branches of the cherry blossom trees, which in turn let loose some of its beautiful pink flowers. The coral-haired girl watched the floating blossoms glide in a slow dance, with way of the wind, till it landed softly upon the water, sending the ever widening ripples across the peaceful surface. She smiled a weary smile.

There was something melancholy about their victory. Yes, they had won the war, but, undoubtedly, they have lost so much as well. People like Shikamaru, Hinata and her best friend, Ino, have lost at least a member of their family. She was lucky that both her parents were safe and alive. She prayed that the well known phrase that "time heals all wounds" will stay true to its meaning; and that her life, their lives, will return to normalcy. However, there remained a nagging feeling in her chest that nothing seemed to ease. _Her life? Dare she say it would be the same?_

Her mind rolled back to the first time she saw him again after their last encounter when he tried to harm her and Naruto rescued her in the nick of time. She admitted that she was not too thrilled to see the raven-haired boy - _no_, man, who could make her heart go all aflutter with just one gaze, but she was indeed surprised at his sudden return. Who would have thought that that man, hellbent on revenge, would change his mind at the flick of a switch and ultimately fight for and with their village? '_Fickle, was he not?'_ She scoffed and repositioned herself with her front against the rocks.

When she fought alongside her reunited team, they were flawless. It was as if they had trained for consecutive years together to be able to be flow this impeccably. The protégés of the three legendary Sanins, that is what they are and they lived up to the expectations that come with the recognition; even up to the very fact that the Uchiha was a missing-nin like his mentor. Yet, she could not help but noticed how he had changed. Not in personality or goal, but in stature and physicality. He was him, but not him altogether.

His hair was slightly longer than before, seemingly darker, although, the spikes atop his head never got floppy from its length. Sakura smiled a little from the strange fact that gravity does not seem to affect his hair... or almost everyone else's hair - Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji... Sakura gasped at the revelation and thanked Kami that her hair was rather normal except for its colour. She rested her head upon her folded arms on the ground while allowing her water-soaked body to float and let out a relaxed sigh.

Her thoughts returned to the Uchiha and images of him filled her mind's eye. She had assimilated his frame while they were in pursuit of the Juubi. His shoulders were broader; hands, wider; chest, sturdier. Sakura had noticed the wounds on his arms that healed into pale, almost undetectable scars, probably carved as a reminder from the battles he had fought previously. He must have fought so many. The medic side of her had the urge to tend to the scar tissue, but her logical side held her back. He may have proven his worth as a ninja of Konohagakure and she had accepted him back as a member of their team, but she was not ready open her heart to him after all the pain he had put her and Naruto through. The blonde on the other hand was more forgiving, but, well, Naruto was not one who put much thought into things.

While she had ran behind her dark-haired teammate, her eyes were drawn towards the Uchiha crest which he wore proudly, despite him learning the horrid truth about his clan's history. Pity. Shinobi lead such sad lives. Nevertheless, Sasuke has now returned to the village and proclaimed his intention to be the Rokudaime Hokage.

_'Hokage? Seriously?! Something must be wrong with that guy. Must have hit his head against something and had an epiphany_.' She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Maybe I could punch some sense into him." Sakura joked aloud to herself and chuckled as she playfully splashed the water with her feet behind her.

"Punch who?"

Startled, she immediately turned to regard the source of the voice, her arms responded mechanically by shielding her modesty while she submerged everything, but her head under the water. The low tenor was one so utterly familiar to her, yet she had not heard it as often as she had hoped in her younger days. Sakura glared at the intruder. Her emerald eyes accusing far more than just the invasion of her privacy. He approached her, walking on the water's surface by kneading chakra beneath his feet. His speed was tauntingly slow as if attempting to draw some reaction from the rosette other than hiding herself in the shrouded waters. The long raven forelocks that framed either side of his face fluttered gently in the breeze. His emotionless eyes appeared smoulderingly darker during the night.

"No one else would be more deserving of a punch than you," The girl clarified with sarcasm. "Sasuke-kun."

"Heh." He smirked.

Sakura relaxed a little and leaned her back against the rocks while still shielding her body from sight. She felt strangely confident about being in his presence despite her nakedness and so she continued. "Tell me, in the event that you do not actually become Hokage, what would you do?"

The Uchiha seemed to reflect within himself for an answer and replied apathetically, "I will be Hokage."

"Hmm, avoiding the question, I see." She nodded as though she had expected his reply. "Well, my bet is," Pausing, she brushed a strand of damp fringe away from her face, "you'd follow in the footsteps of your mentor or worst still, your forefather."

Sakura caught the stiffening of his posture. She knew she had hit a spot with her harsh words.

The scowl on his brow grew more distinct as he stoop down, bending his knees and loomed over her from above the water. Calmly, his hand reached under her chin to tilt her face up in his direction. She recoiled from his touch, surprised by the unexpected behaviour. His lips curled to form his signature smirk. "I have another goal. One easier to accomplish." The tone of his voice remained as impassive as ever. "The restoration of my clan."

"Yes, I suppose, with the number of awaiting candidates available. Might be a good idea to have more than one woman. That way, your clan will be restored in no time." Retorted the rosette matching his nonchalant intonation. "You should start with that redhead bespectacled girl." With that, she swam away from the rocky edges, not lingering longer to catch a glimpse of his reaction to her sharp words.

The ebony-eyed shinobi remained silent as he watched his female teammate widen the distance between them. She had built walls around her heart and he knew exactly what was the cause. He might just take it upon himself to break down those walls.

As she swam, Sakura reflected on her choice of words and chastised herself inwardly for saying those things to him. It had invoked a tinge of jealousy within her that he was, after all, a ladies' man, but try as she might to resent him completely for the afflictions he had caused her, she still had an affection for the Uchiha and she hated herself for it. She understood that it would be entirely her fault if she were to cry because of him again.

The song of the chirping crickets was greatly emphasised by the pregnant silence as it broke her from her reverie. She scanned her surroundings and realised that she was alone once more. It made her feel worse thinking that it was what she had said that made him leave. It was none of her business how he would or should go about restoring his clan. She had gone too far this time. The rosette made a mental note to apologise for the insult when she would next see him.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura decided she should start heading home. She made a quick turn towards the riverbank and lo and behold, there he was. With her. In the water. Equally clothed. The pair of haunting onyx were intently fixed on her. Her jaw dropped aghast and her mind became a clean slate of white. Nothing could escape her lips save for the condensation of her heated exhalations and when he advanced, every muscle in her body went numb. He closed the proximity between their bodies so that the tip of his nose was brushing hers.

"Love me Sakura." His heated breath fanned against her skin as he leaned in closer. His lips hovered dangerously near her own. Firm calloused palms rested themselves on either side of her bare waist, keeping her within reach.

The kunoichi did respond. Not because she did not know how to, but because she did not want to. She had always loved him and there was no need for him to ask her to. Sakura did nothing to cleave herself away from his embrace when their lips met. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, she wanted him, but she was afraid. She may be the warrior on the battlefield, but ultimately, inside, she is still the girl who longed for love. When they broke the kiss, her hazy emeralds bore straight into his eyes and she managed to utter quietly, "I can seriously hurt you."

He took her lips again. Longer and stronger than the last; and when they parted, he whispered into her ear, "If you had wanted to, you'd have already done so." The Uchiha did not wait for a reply and went on to plant little pecks on her jawbone, trailing down her nape and suckled gently at her pulse.

Her eyelids grew heavy from his ministrations as she tilted her head back to grant him further access to her flesh. Her strength was waning from the pleasure he bestowed and it was his hands that were keeping her steady. Sakura's breath hitched each time he nib at the supple flesh of her throat before he strayed back to meet her lips. Wrapping her arms around his burly shoulders, she responded to his kisses with newfound vigour, parting her lips to give way to his tongue. Sasuke seized the invitation as soon as it was offered, letting his tongue graze past the serrated edges of her teeth to entangle with hers in a passionate waltz.

Not severing the kiss, Sakura lifted herself with the support from his shoulders to straddle her slender legs around his hips. Their bodies were pressed closed together, with her womanly bosoms against the walls of his unyielding chest. She glided a palm to cup his cheek while the other remained at his back, entangling its fingers in his ebony locks. His hands were now at her thighs; her flesh turning white from the pressure of his fingertips as he held her to him.

She was lost to the passion. Her mind was unable to comprehend that she was finally in the arms of the man she truly loved. Her very first love. Never had she thought that this day would come. All she wanted to do was to cherish this moment while it lasted. Sakura pressed harder against his lips, relishing his taste.

He swallowed her moans as the organ between his legs brushed against her womanhood. She knew that he was eager. He wanted more and so did she. "I..." She gasped. She wanted this more than anything. "Need you..." Her breathing grew more desperate as she gasped between kisses. "Please Sasuke-kun."

"Not yet." Said he, as he lowered her off his hips. "You will beg me." With a force that took her breath away, he twirled her around to face away from him and pulled her so her back was now in contact with his front. Her attempt to free herself from his grasp was without avail. His palms trailed to her breasts and moulded them gently enough for a ninja who was greatly feared on the battlefield. His heated staff throbbed between the flesh of her taut ass as he pressed himself closer to her. Sakura was unable to stop a moan from escaping her lips. A hand proceeded down her slender torso and further towards the south of her.

His deft fingers teased the nub between her womanly folds causing her to shut her eyes from orgasm-worthy pleasure. "Nhh.. Sasuke-kun... Stop this." She imagined him smirking behind her when he took the crowning nipple between his fingers and teased it while the other hand continued with granting pleasure only to the outskirts of her femininity. She was going insane with lust and if he did not give her what she wanted soon enough, she swore that it cannot be helped if she had to use her strength on him. He was asking for it anyway.

Sakura palms pressed themselves over either of his hands, showing him what she needed; and he was pleased. With the help of her fingers, she guided his own to her entrance and pushed two of his digits into herself. She let out a tiny cry of gratification when he deepened the insertion; feeling the warmth of her womanhood wrap tightly around them. All he could think about was how it would feel if another part of him would be in her. Sasuke breathed against her cooled skin at the back of her shoulder and suckled her flesh in an attempt to control his raging lust for the girl in his arms. His fingers increased in speed and strength with each inward thrust as she cried out incomprehensible words; something about stopping or she will make him pay. If he had heard her right, that is exactly what he is looking forward to.

He could feel her careening closer and closer to her climax as her walls started to tighten and her firm ass ground harder and desperately against his shaft. "Beg!" He growled.

"Nnhhh..." Sakura shut her eyes tightly. She was already seeing white behind her eyelids. Her nails were cutting into the back of his hands to hold out from the overcoming pleasure.

"Beg me!" His tone was fierce and demanding. His digits continued thrusting unrelentingly in and out of her womanhood.

"I..." She did not want to obey his draconian order, but her body was no longer heeding instructions from her mind and the words rolled from her tongue on its own accord. "Beg you... Sasuke-kun!"

He grunted an approval. "Come for me." He thrust harder and deeper than before, curling his fingers slightly causing his fingertips to hit her magic spot. The pinkette whimpered as the last of her defenses crumbled and her body trembled with jolts of pleasure. Her eyelids were tightly shut as her climax rode out in waves that overwhelmed all her senses.

Sasuke held on to her as she recovered, slipping out his moist digits from inside of her. Her shoulders were heaving as she waited for her strength to return. She had never experience this much pleasure from anything or anyone. Not even from herself. Now that she has had the best, it is going to be hard to settle for anything less.

Sakura turn to meet his gaze. His pair of onyx eyes were so hazed with lust that the aura surrounding him appeared dangerous. She attacked his lips with her own; drawing his lower lip between her teeth and twirling her tongue with his. She slid an arm over his shoulder to hold him in place while she channeled chakra into her right palm. Her fingers wrapped themselves around his length and he grunted at the contact. With increased confidence, she commenced a slow, rhythmic motion, pulling his foreskin down to reveal his entire manhood. It was not a surprise to her that he was well endowed, but she had never thought that he was this huge. She felt her femininity grow slick with anticipation of having the Uchiha inside her. He moaned into her mouth as she rubbed him gently, slowly nurturing his want. Her thumb grazed the underside of his tip, feeling the bulging veins under the heated skin.

She broke from the kiss so that she could look into his eyes as she channeled her chakra in pulses around his aching flesh. His head fell back at the unexpected pleasure and a feral growl escaped him. The fluids inside him was rising dangerously fast. He was not ready to give in just yet, but with the friction she was creating, it was difficult; and here he always thought that war was difficult. He was going to explode anytime soon but if he was to do it, he rather be in her. He will make her the matriarch of the future generation of Uchihas. So he grabbed her arm hard enough to halt her ministrations and she did, only to see what it was that he wanted. This gave Sasuke the loophole he needed to take back dominance.

In one fell swoop, he lifted her off the riverbed and repositioned her so that when he lowered her, he would ease nicely into her and they would become one. Sakura could not keep up with the Uchiha's swift movements that the next thing she was aware of was his tip gently parting her slick folds. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him for support and gasped into his ear when she felt her womanhood give way to his thickness. A tiny cry of pain left her throat. Her nails dug crescent-shaped indents into his back as she attempted to withstand the stretching of her femininity to accommodate his endowment.

He groaned from the tightness of her clasping walls enveloping his organ and she took him as far as she could go; buried deep, right up to the hilt. His palms were groping her fleshy ass as he rocked her, beginning with a slow agonizing pace. Sakura whimpered against his shoulder; once in a while, grazing her teeth against the flesh of his nape. The momentum built up progressively and his length slipped in and out of her, creating perfect friction. She could feel herself growing more and more moist as the pleasure he bestowed was beyond anything she had expected her first time with the Uchiha would be. He picked up speed. His consecutive thrusts were now firm and deep, causing his tip to come into contact with the recesses of her femininity. She cried out his name from both pain and pleasure. This was beyond good. This was like heaven.

Sasuke's confidence peaked and he growled an approval as he suckled the pulse under the flesh of her neck. The quickening of his staff going in an out of her made Sakura's body grow flush with blood. She could feel it coming; her release, building up like a over-pressured dam waiting to breakthrough the walls towards freedom. Her breathing left her in staccato bursts; gasping from the sensations he created inside. She knew that he was close too as his breathing was not unaffected by the pleasure.

She decided that as she had been submissive to the Uchiha thus far, she will seize the chance to dominate at least once tonight. With that, Sakura sent chakra to her secret place, enhancing the sensations of their friction. She heard Sasuke hiss and ground his teeth from the pleasure. He had already been caught offguard several times and he was not happy. He will educate her that no one can or shall dominate except him.

He stopped his thrusting abruptly, earning him a meep of protest from the pinkette. Her attempts to liberate herself so that she could take over control of the act was without success; his hold on her was absolute. However, he did enjoy the sensations created from her struggles. He slowly pulled himself out of her femininity, but not entirely. When all that was left was his tip inside her, he buried himself deep again. This caused the girl to scream from the pain of his sudden intrusion. His onxy eyes glared into emerald, warning her not to try escaping again. He repeated and repeated his slow agonising punishment until she begged, "Faster! Please, Sasu... ke!"

He smirked triumphantly at the results he obtained and granted her her desire. The thrusting of his staff into her womanhood quickened and she started to feel the coiling of her abdomen.

"I'm going to come!" She exclaimed as she racked her nails into his back possibly drawing blood. He did not relent and continued.

Sakura let out a pleasured cry of his name as her walls tightened from her climax. She shivered in his hold, grasping his dark locks in her fingers to hold out from the unbelievable pleasure that wrecked her body.

It was impossible for the Uchiha to withstand the pleasure of her pulsating flesh around his heated length and he too succumbed; his seed bursting forth from his tip and deep into her womanhood. He muffled his grunts into her nape as the waves of euphoria sent all his senses into overdrive.

It took a while for the two to come around and regain their composure and he slipped himself out of her gently. Sakura attempted to again liberate herself from him, but the Uchiha held fast, earning him a very dangerous glare of warning from emerald eyes.

"I'm never going to let you go." He breathed into her ear when he pulled her forcefully into an embrace. "Never again."

Her defenses crumbled. "I hate you." She said with tears pooling at the side of her eyes as she gripped him tightly, determined that this time, she will never let him go either. "But I love you."

So engrossed with each other had the couple been that both had not noticed that they had a spectator. At the opposite end of the lake, the water's surface rippled very gently as a head slowly materialized to reveal the water boy. His jagged teeth was displayed through a grin that emanated utmost awe and satisfaction.

"Holy fuck! That was some good live porn!" exclaimed Suigetsu to himself.

"No shit!"

Suigetsu startled at the voice and searched in all directions to locate its source.

White Zetsu's head popped out from the ground behind him bearing a similar grin on this face and greeted quite excitedly, "YO!"

* * *

**A/N:** I know I said earlier that I would make this a collection of oneshots featuring Sakura and other guys, but I can't seem to write her with anyone but Sasuke and Itachi. x_x **Thus, I officially announce that Lemonaid is now a collection of SasuSaku / ItaSaku oneshots.**

Review on whether you want Sasuke to be "punished" in the next story. Haha..


End file.
